


A Rose Roulette

by a_salty_alto



Series: Three Times the Trouble [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bachelor AU, Bachelroette AU, F/F, I'm basically mashing 5 aus together and I DON'T CARE, Identity Porn, M/M, PTSD, They're All Gay, Tony is one of three triplets, it's fun, only mentioned at this point but may get brought up more, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: It's a special joint version of the Bachelor and the Bachelorette! Nine men and nine women compete for the hearts of two of America's most famous siblings, Antonio and Natasha Stark, with their brother Anthony acting as a special guest judge! Our contestants include spies, aliens, kings, wizards, and the triplets' own body guard Iron Man!It's sure to be an exciting time, so don't miss a second of it!





	A Rose Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I’M DOING
> 
> So, I’m sure everyone’s seen the [Bachelor AU](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/173674273589/avengers-infinity-war-aka-the-bachelor-tony) started by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers) ([tumblr](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com)), and possibly [this post about a Bachelorette AU](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/174342878441/but-who-would-he-on-the-bachelorette-natasha-stark) made by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/works) over on her tumblr ([viudanegraaa](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com)).
> 
> I saw that and basically decided to and do a version in my Triplet AU. The initial post I made explaing this AU is [here](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/post/172323328100/a-salty-alto-fic-idea-anthony-antonio-and), and the entire tag I have for it is [here](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/tagged/triplet-au).
> 
> This AU always had three endgame ships so I just went ahead and tagged those becuase I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, but I am going to try to give interactions between both bachelor and bacholorette and all the contestants.
> 
> I have never seen an episode of the bachelor so I’m just going to make shit up as I go along, but I think it will be fun and I hope you guys enjoy it too!

“It’s Ty’s idea,” Tonio explains, “he just bought the company that owns the show and wants to do a special joint version of The Bachelor and The Bachelorette where everyone lives in one big mansion. He figures having a couple of America’s most famous siblings on the show would boost ratings.”

“Think doing it will look good on the company?” Tasha asks, because they all know that’s what really matters. The triplets had just inherited the company after Stane’s death, and shutting down weapons development hadn’t been a big hit with shareholders. Never mind that the three of them had been behind the company’s innovations basically since Howard had died and they’d been groomed to run it even before then: they were just a bunch of kids who didn’t know a thing about business.

Something like this could help improve their image.

“Yeah, probably.” Tonio nods.

“Cool. So do I get a say in who’s competing?” Tony asks.

“Who says you’re the Bachelor?” Tonio says.

“Do you really want to be on a show produced by your ex?” Tony replies, raising an eyebrow. “C'mon, you went on that date with Hammer, it’s my turn to do the awkward romance thing.”

“Filming’s down in California. Lot’s of challenges are done by the poolside or on the beach.” Tonio feels a little bad when his brother winces and rubs the arc reactor, a new habit but telling nonetheless, but it’s better than Tony having a panic attack from someone inviting him to go swimming. “Besides, I’d have to talk to Ty eventually. His people mentioned liking the idea of Iron Man being on the show.”

“But talking to your ex as Iron Man when he doesn’t know it’s you is something completely different than just talking to him normally.” Tasha points out.

“Can you stop calling him my ex” Tonio blushes.

“But that’s what he  _ is _ .” Tony crosses his arms “He took you to his senior prom. If you’re not comfortable then I’ll do it.”

“It’s more complicated than that!” Tonio stammers.

“I can hang out with the ladies at the pool.” Tasha suggests. “Um, the contestants on the Bachelorette  _ will _ be ladies right? Because I’m pretty sure Ty remembers I’m not into dudes.”

“Yes, the contestants on the Bachelorette will all be women.” Tonio says, pulling up a holographic display of the e-mail he’d gotten. “Looks like the preliminary list of contestants they’re thinking of asking is: Pepper, Natasha-”

“Ooooh”

“-Jan, Carol, Hill, Maya Hansen, Sharon Carter, Jane Foster, and Gamora if they can get word into space.”

“Oh my gosh they could all rip me in half” Tasha says happily. “Oh, but Share-bear? That’s kind of weird, she’s like family.”

“It’s not like you’re actually gonna pick her,” Tony rolls his eyes, “we all know there’s only room for one super spy in your heart.” Tasha playfully hits him on the shoulder and Tony sticks out his tongue.

“And for the men’s side of things,” Tonio continues when they’re done, “Clint, Bruce, Steve, Rhodey, Thor, T'Challa, Stephen Strange, Quill, again depending on if they can get word into space soon enough, and Iron Man.”

“Well, don’t worry bro, I won’t choose Thor.” Tony smirks.

“You’re not going to be the Bachelor.” Tonio says sternly. “I’m the oldest, so I’m in charge.”

“We’re nearly 20, you can’t keep pulling rank because of 5 measly seconds.” Tony argues.

“Always have, always will.”

“But you’re the best at all the business stuff with the company!” Tony says “You should stay free to do that.”

“I can multitask. And again, I’d have to be in the armor anyway. It’d be easier for me to do business stuff if I was Tonio instead of Iron Man.”

“Should we even let Iron Man go on?” Tasha wonders aloud. “I mean if there’s going to be cameras on us at all times we won’t really be able to get out to use the bathroom and what not.”

“We can cross that bridge when we come to it.” Tonio says, “but Tasha does bring up a good point. If cameras are on us at all times, someone is bound to catch the arc reactor. Which is a dead give away to who Iron Man is.”

“I have plenty of alibis.” Tony scoffs.

“Yeah, so anyone thinking about it for more than a minute is going to realize that Iron Man is all three of us, since all four of us are ever in the same place together.” Tonio rebuts.

“But-”

Tasha interrupts him with an apologetic smile. “Sorry Tones, but I’m going to have to side with Tonio here. He should be the one to go on.”

Tony pouts and crosses his arms.

“Fine,” he relents, “but I’m still coming down to film with you guys.”

Tonio and Tasha nod.

“And I get to pick the movie tonight.”

“Seriously?” Tasha sighs.

“Yeah seriously, you guys always gang up on me like this.”

“No we don’t” Tonio says.

“I’m sorry, which of us has a photographic memory?” Tony crosses his arms again.

Tonio rolls his his. “Gah, fine. Let’s go tell the team.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise a consistent update schedule, but with school almost out for summer I should have a bit more free time to work on both this and my other WIP
> 
> If you want, you’re always free to stop down by my [tumblr.](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
